metropolisleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
The following are the gaming rules for Metropolis. General Rules *This is an adult list. Over 18+ *You will be required to post twice a week for each character. In the event that a player is absent for more than a week without notification - the GM reserves the right to write a mod post in order to move the thread along and keep others from hanging. If no response is made after 14 days, the GM will assume you have abandoned your character and will reassign it. *All players will be allowed only two characters. These can be canon or original. Originals will be support characters only - heroes must be negotiated with the mods. Villains can be made up. This is Smallville after all. *If you are going to be out of contact for more than a week, please let us know. *No flaming of any kind, either by players or about other lists. Anyone who is subjected to this kind of abuse - please inform the moderators immediately. *If you have a problem with another player, please bring it to the attention of the Moderators, we are here to help. *All members will have 7 days from the period of joining to create and submit a bio for an active character. All members of this game will be active players. *Do not affect permanently any character that is not yours without the expressed permission of its player. *Do not write for any character that does not belong to you without their expressed permission. *All posts must be written in the third person, past tense. This is not negotiable. It should read like a book. *All post should have some modicum of grammatical consistency. We don't expect your posts to be perfect but adherence to spelling and formatting , particularly punctuation and paragraph structure will help others players posting with you. Character Creation *No omnipotent characters *Owing to the fact that this game is something of a young Justice League, we will not be involving characters such as Dick Grayson, Roy Harper, etc. These characters are younger sidekicks who should not be present at this stage of their older counterpart's life. *Unless established by DC, there will be no characters related to any of the canon. Clark is not mysteriously going to have a cous...scratch that, Clark is not going to have a SISTER, that's right, sister and Lex is not going to have a long lost third cousin. *All made up characters should either be support characters or villains. Heroes on this game should be canon DC characters with slight modification to make them fit in the Smallville universe. *Bon Player Characters (NPC) will be added to the database so that they can be recurring and utilized by other players with permissions of the original creator *If a player departs a game, then the List Owner reserves the right to keep the character in the RPG as an NPC or distribute it to another player *When modifying canon characters to fit in the gaming verse, do remember that you will need these characters to interact with the others in the game. So if you create a character, please ensure that they will be visiting Metropolis regularly or you'll be playing alone. Posting Guidelines *All posts containing sexually explicit or graphic violence WILL be rated accordingly. *It is permissible to make OOC remarks as long as it is indicated clearly and at the END of the post. *All Thread titles MUST have the location, character names and other characters tagged clearly indicated. E.g. Hal - Clark Tag Chloe *This is not a list for people who want to post two or three lines. If you need to write dialogue, please find the player you are writing with and do a joint post. Single line posts clog up email boxes. E.g. When you know you're going to be entering into a conversation with one or more players, instead of leaving gaps with tags all the way through the post, try and contact each other off list to work on a joint post (via e-mail or messenger). Once it's gone back and forth between everyone involved and you have a 'finished' post, go ahead and post it to the list, listing all the characters involved in the subject line. (i.e.: "I am the walrus - Lennon/Starr/McCartney/Harrison") *Since we anticipate numerous characters, we appreciate if you name the location of your character at the beginning of the post. *Having a signature for your character at the bottom of your post wouldn't go amiss either. Their name and position. *If you have an arc or a subplot you wish to introduce, by all means suggest it to the Moderators and we will try and incorporate it into the story. Do not simply introduce it because this could throw off someone else's arc. Talk to us first and let us coordinate the best way to introduce it. *When posting a reply to another tag, please include no more than the last paragraph of the post you are answering to. It is not necessary to paste/keep the entirety of the previous post before inserting your own response. The only exception to this rule is if the particular thread has gone stagnant or that you, as one the players involved, have not posted in a long time. Then the storyline might need to be refreshed in the minds of readers and we would allow it. *All posts will include an indication of time, i.e. Morning, Evening, Night, etc. *Posts that take place prior to the current time will be labeled - BP: Back Posts POSTING GUIDELINES